


Burn Up And Blow Away

by somersault_j



Series: The Burning!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Toppy!Jared, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thought he could handle anything until he nearly couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Up And Blow Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for skeletncloset!
> 
> A/N 2: I can't thank alexisjane enough. She somehow got me to open my big mouth and I told her that I have this 500 words long voyeur!Jeff snippet sitting on my harddrive. After that she kicked my ass...hard! It ended up longer then I thought and she was handholder, cheerleader, beta and editor all in one. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you :)
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own!

Jensen was glistening with sweat. The sheets sticking to every part of his body. 

He couldn't remember how he'd ended up here. 

How Jared managed to convince him that this would be a good idea. 

How he'd ended up naked. 

He was shivering, his body exhausted and shaking with pleasure, his whole body one big pulsating, raw nerve ending. Everything was blurred and hazy. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making his heart feel as if it were trying to leave his chest, trying to shatter it into a million tiny flames of bright red heat.

"You're doing great, baby."

It was Jared's voice which pulled him back, sounding hoarse and scratchy as if he had been the one screaming, as if he were the one tied to the bed, being teased, brought to the edge again and again and then denied the free fall to completion. 

Jensen opened his eyes, taking in a deep shuddering breath. He knew he was a mess, how he must look. Wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, arms and legs straining, leaving him open. Vulnerable. 

His face flushed and tearstained, his chin and cheeks moist from the spit he couldn't swallow around the gag anymore. Jared had put it on him after Jensen had lost it, when his whispers and gentle pleadings had become a crescendo of begging. The gag didn't keep him from trying though even if all he could manage now were pathetic little mewling noises.

Jared's hand was on his cock again, making slow, light strokes from the base up to the sensitive head then releasing it, Jensen trying to follow that hand, humping into the air seeking any kind of friction, groaning through the gag.

"Not yet, sweetheart, not yet."

That wasn't Jared's voice. 

Jensen rolled his head to the side, trying to find the source. Through the haze of pleasure blurring his vision he found Jeff sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, fly of his jeans open, his thick, hard cock pulled out. 

Jensen had forgotten Jeff was even there, that he was watching Jared take him apart. And now he couldn't look away from that cock, how Jeff had one of his hands around it, stroking himself with sure and deliberate movements. It wasn't as big as Jared's, not as long or thick but still big enough that he would love to suck on it, to have something to fixate on, anything to keep him focused. Anything.

"You like what you see, Jen," Jared whispered. 

Jensen's head snapped back to him, Jared leaning over him, his mouth near one of his nipples and he could feel Jared's breath on his overheated skin, making him shiver. 

"Like how big Jeff's cock is, how he strokes it, touches it? Look at him, Jen, just look. I bet that you want someone to touch your cock like that, too, don't you? Just someone putting a hand around it with the right amount of pressure, squeezing, stroking until you just shoot and shoot and shoot."

Jeff's moan and Jensen's wail merged together, as Jensen closed his eyes, tilting his head back and stretching his neck. He could feel one of Jared's hands rolling his balls now, his big hand engulfing them completely and he couldn't help himself looking back down the length of his body. 

Jared was kneeling between his spread legs, his bare chest looming over him, his mouth still hovering over one of his nipples and he was looking at him with the big innocent smile Jensen liked so much which brought his dimples out full force, he concentrated on that, trying to center himself in that smile...until the smile changed, morphing into the other smile, the one that made Jensen feel like prey as Jared leaned that last inch down to take one nipple into his mouth. 

Jensen's hips snapped up, his leaking cock coming in contact with Jared's belly and he would have come right there and then if it weren't for the cockring lying snug at the base of his cock, a black band constricting his now purple cock.

Jensen felt more tears leaking out from under his eyelids, frustration building up in him, crackling like heat, threatening to burn him to ash and blow him away. Jared continued to suck on his nipple while he started stroking the other with his thumb. Back and forth, pinching it, making it even more sensitive. His hips made little, abortive thrusts, his legs having just enough slack that he could bend his knees, press his heels into the mattress.

Jared finally stopped drawing on Jensen's nipple and moved further up his body to lick a stripe up his neck until he reached his mouth. He teased Jensen's bottom lip, stretched wide by the gag and he wished Jared would take it off, that he could kiss Jared hard and deep until Jared forgot about all of this and just fucked him, made him come.

"Jesus, Baby, you're so hot like this, flushed and trembling, putting on a show for our guest." 

Jared licked at the tears running down his temples, pinching one of his nipples again and Jensen moaned behind the gag. 

"Yeah, come on, Jen, show Jeff how much you like your nipples played with, how you start begging as soon as I start paying attention to them, could come from just me sucking on them. You would come right now, wouldn't you? If it weren't for this little band around your cock." 

Jared's hand released Jensen's nipple and slid down to fondle the cockring, feather light touches along the base where the ring stopped him from reaching completion.

"He really came from just you playing with them?" Jeff asked breathlessly.

He could feel Jared turning his head towards Jeff, could feel strands of Jared's hair tickling his face.

"Had him tied up just like this, started playing with them, licked them, sucked them into my mouth until they were red and swollen. Then I started using my teeth and nails, made him lose his fucking mind. Didn't even need to touch his cock he was that desperate. Isn't that right, Baby?"

Jensen remembered it, of course he did. Jared hadn't put a gag on him that time and he had begged and pleaded, had screamed until he came so hard he thought he was going to black out.

Jared pinched his nipples again and Jensen yelped. 

"Answer the question, Jensen, or I leave you like this while Jeff and I go to watch TV in the living room. Did you come like a virgin from just me sucking on your nipples?"

Jensen nodded.

Jared leaned down so that his mouth was right beside his ear. "I want you to look at Jeff when you admit it. Look him right in the eyes and show him how much you enjoyed being my little nipple whore."

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. When he opened them again, he looked over at Jeff and nodded, his face flushing even more under the intense gaze of their friend.

"That's good, Jen. That's really good. You're beautiful you know that? Letting me do this to you. Showing Jeff how strong you are. How gorgeous when you're out of your mind with pleasure and still such a good boy."

Jared started kissing down his neck, licking and sucking and nibbling at skin, sure to leave bruises where everyone could see them. His tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat, tasting the sweat gathering there. He sucked on both of his nipples before going lower. He licked around his belly button, then dipping in, licking at the precome left there from his cock that had been leaking since they'd started this.

"You taste so good, Baby, maybe I should let Jeff have a taste, suck your nipples while I'll suck your cock?"

Jensen shook his head frantically. 

"No?" Jared moved his tongue from the point where thigh met groin up to his belly, never touching his cock. "What a shame. I think Jeff would love to have a taste, suck on them like I did, using just a little bit of teeth. I know you like some pain with your pleasure, Jen. We would make you fall apart, take you so high you won't be able to come back down."

Jensen was sobbing now. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to forget this whole thing and have Jared fuck him.

Then his balls were wrapped up in hot, wet heat and he started thrashing against the bed, his head rolling left and right, hands and feet tearing at the restraints and he screamed through the gag. His lungs burned, spit and tears streaming down his face and his body taut, his muscles stretched to breaking point.

"Hey! Hey Jensen! Look at me!" 

He could feel Jared looming over him, both of his hands on his cheeks, holding his head immobile. 

"Look at me, Jensen! Open your eyes!"

Jensen tried to get some air into his lungs but his nose was blocked and he didn't get enough air, couldn't breath through his mouth. His vision got dark around the edges.

Suddenly the gag was gone and he drew in a deep, long breath through his mouth, filling his lungs.

"That's it, keep breathing, Baby, slow and deep." 

Jared's hands were on his cheeks again and he was wiping at the tears with his thumbs. 

"You with me again?"

Jensen took one last deep breath of air and nodded.

"That's good. I want you to calm down, Jensen. You're so amazing, you don't even know."

"Jared, ple...please, I can't. I can't do this anymore. Don't make me. I need to come. I'll do anything, Jared. Just...I need, please let me come." 

Jensen was babbling now but he didn't care. Didn't care that he sounded weak or that Jeff could hear him.

"Okay. Hey Jen. It's okay. I let you come, promise." 

He saw Jared smiling down at him. 

"It won't be long. Then I let you come and you can have as much rest as you like. Okay, Jen? You only have to do one more thing for me. Can you do that, Jensen? One more thing and then you can come."

Jensen nodded. He was exhausted but he could do one more thing. For Jared. He would do anything for Jared.

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen on his lips, licking over them, spit-slick and bruised from the gag, coaxing them open, thrusting his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Jensen moaned, feeling Jared lick over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, let their tongues slide against each other. It was over too soon.

Jared let his lips linger for one more heart beat against Jensen's before he pulled away.

Jensen started to shiver again, now that he had calmed down, feeling the chill of the room against his overheated skin, his nose smelling the sweat, the overwhelming pungent scent of their mixed arousal.

"God, Jensen, I'm going to fuck you so hard after this." Jared let his fingertips slide over the length of Jensen's cock, circling the head and playing with the precome leaking out from the slit, dragging his fingers through it, rubbing it all around his head. Jensen jumped as if electrocuted, his cock hypersensitive. He was sure he would come any moment now if Jared kept it up, even the cockring wouldn't stop him. He looked down at Jared who lifted his fingers to his mouth, smearing the precome all over Jensen's lips. Jensen darted his tongue out, trying to lick at Jared's fingers, to get the salty taste of himself into his mouth.

"Jesus."

Jared looked over at Jeff with a smug smile. 

"You going to come, old man? Just keep it together a little longer. You're gonna love this. Believe me." 

He turned back to Jensen. "Here is what we're going to do. I'll take that cockring off you and I'm going to suck you nice and slow. Put my mouth around this hard cock. Play with your balls." 

Jensen whimpered, his cock twitching in anticipation, his hips leaving the bed. 

"All you have to do is keep your eyes on Jeff, watch him play with his cock, follow the movement of his hand while he strokes himself. And as soon as Jeff comes, then, and only then, do you have my permission to come. But not before that. Do you understand me, Jensen?"

Jensen was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back if Jared put his mouth around his cock, as soon as he would have that warm, wet mouth around him he would fill it with his come.

Jared squeezed his balls and Jensen groaned. "Do you understand me, Jensen? I want you to say it."

"Jared, I can't, please. Please, it's too much, I'm going to...I'm not gonna be able to hold it. I'm going to come, please, I'm..."

"You can handle it, Baby, I know you can. You held on for so long, you were so strong, letting me do this to you, letting Jeff watch. It's not going to be much longer, just this and you can come, okay? Jensen, you can do it. Say it. I want you to say it out loud."

Jensen looked into Jared's beautiful eyes. 

All the trust lying in them 

All this desire. 

Directed at him. Because of him. 

"Okay...yes," Jensen whispered, his voice sounding rough and unfamiliar to his own ears. "I can do it. Take it off, please?"

And Jared smiled, wide and proud. "Very good, Jensen. Okay, I'm going to take it off now. I want you to look at Jeff, turn your head and watch his hand stroking his cock."

Jensen did as Jared told him, rolling his head to his left shoulder, trying to focus through his tears. Jeff was still sitting in that chair in the corner of the room, his legs opening wider, making room, hand on his cock. Jensen let his gaze wander over him, let it slide up Jeff's body, over his heaving chest until he found his face. 

Jeff looked wrecked. His pupils blown, beads of sweat on his forehead. His mouth was slightly parted, puffs of air leaving his lips, swollen from all the biting.

And Jensen knew that he could do it, that he could hold on just a little bit longer.

He jumped when he felt Jared's hands on his cock and had to close his eyes. Then Jared finally clicked the clasp open, taking the cockring off.

Jensen moaned.

"Okay, keep your eyes open. Watch him, Jensen, I'm going to suck you now. Remember, if Jeff doesn't come, you can't come."

And then he could feel Jared's lips on him, his tongue sliding up the underside of his cock, licking over the head and dipping into the slit. Tasting him. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting up and bumping against Jared's chin. Jared put an arm over his stomach keeping him in place.

He watched Jeff speeding up his strokes, saw the head sliding in and out of his fist, twisting at the head. Could hear the wet slip-slide of it.

Jared took the head of his cock into his mouth then, sucking on it as if he were trying to suck the come right out of his balls, as if it were the best taste he ever had. Pressing his tongue to the sensitive area right under the head...and then letting his mouth slide all the way down.

Jensen screamed.

"Jared, I'm going to, going to come. I can't hold, nnnhg, back. I need to...please, please, please. Oh god. Please, can I come? Please."

Jared slid back up and released Jensen's cock with an audible plop, letting his cock smack back onto his stomach. "No. Don't you dare come, Jensen. Just a little longer, look at Jeff, look at his hard cock. He'll come any moment now. He isn't going to last. All because of you, Baby."

Jared took Jensen's cock back into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Up and down, delicious heat surrounding his cock, making him crazy with pleasure and pain, blood pulsing through his veins, filling his cock, making it impossible harder.

Jeff's hand was blurring now, going faster and faster, his eyes on Jared sucking Jensen down, his moans filling the room, nearly as loud as Jensen's.

Then Jeff looked up and Jensen was looking him right in the eyes, pleading with him, his eyes desperate and pained, silently mouthing _'Please'_...and then it stopped, Jeff's hand stopped, squeezed one final time and he came. Pouring all over his hand in a long, deep groan, his head thrown back, eyes closed. Come shooting up, messing up his dress shirt, ropes catching his tie, catching his chin. He started stroking again, milking himself, gasping in surprise with the force of every pump his balls contracted.

Jensen moaned long and desperate, his hips trying to hump up again and Jared finally released his hold on him and he thrust up into Jared's throat. Once. Twice. And he was coming. Come shooting out of him in one long, agonising explosion, body lifting off of the mattress, toes curling, mouth hanging open. Jared sucked him through it, swallowed him down, spilling nothing, humming around his cock. It was too much, it fucking hurt. Stars went off behind his closed eyelids, the muscles of his back screamed in agony and Jared didn't stop. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs, it burned. It felt so good. Too much. Then everything went black.

:::

Jensen groaned and blinked his eyes open. Everything hurt, his whole body exhausted and his muscles feeling sore. He didn't want to move for days, just wanted to lie in this soft bed forever.

"Hey, you with me?"

Jared's voice was coming somewhere from his right and he moved his head sluggishly in that direction. He found Jared standing over him, washcloth in his hand.

"Let me clean you up, Jen, then you can rest." Jared brought the warm washcloth down, wiping over his face, chest and stomach, wiping the sweat away. He realized that his hands were free, his arms lying at his sides. He tried to lift his right hand to touch Jared but it fell back to the bed as soon as it left the sheets.

Then he remembered something else and his head snapped to his left, making him dizzy.

The chair was empty.

"Where...?" Jensen had to cough to make his ragged vocal chords come back to life. He looked back at Jared. "Where is Jeff?"

Jared threw the washcloth in the general direction of their hamper. "Told him to leave. He did his part. Roll over." Jared kneeled on the edge of the mattress.

Jensen groaned, trying to move his exhausted muscles. Jared helped him, gently rolling him over. Then he slipped behind Jensen and pulled the covers over them both.

Jensen's eyelids were heavy and he didn't fight them when they started to slip shut.

"You were unbelievable today, Jen, I think Jeff's going to be thinking about that everytime he jerks off for the next six months."

Jared chuckled, Jensen could feel his breath on the back of his neck. "Hell, I'm going to be thinking about it for the next six years! You were so fucking hot. Do you think, maybe...that we could do it again sometime, Jen?" 

He felt Jared's lips on his shoulder. "Baby?"

Jensen didn't answer. It was Jared's turn to wait. Jensen felt sleep wash over him and Jared's expectant breath on his neck, knowing he had already decided what he would say.

And as he passed out, Jensen smiled.


End file.
